Together, We're Fearless
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: The show had been amazing, and I had caught Elphaba actually smiling a few times.  Oh, not at the show, like she wanted me to think.  I knew the reason behind those smiles; and the reason was me.


**Another Gelphie songfic! But a note: as much as I hate to do, for purposes of this songfic, Elphaba is not allergic to water.**

_Something about the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

Elphaba shook off her coat as we boarded the bus. "I don't recall anyone saying anything about rain," she growled.

I did my best to stifle a giggle. "Oh, Elphie, relax. We were going back to our room anyway."

"Still, I don't like to be surprised."

I looked out the window as Elphaba sat down, and watched the raindrops pelt the glass. The show had been amazing, and I had caught Elphaba actually smiling a few times. Oh, not at the show, like she wanted me to think. I knew the reason behind those smiles; and the reason was me.

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly making me want you_

I glanced over at Elphaba. Big mistake. She was running a green hand through her slick hair, still mumbling about the rain, but I was too caught up in the moment to try and understand what she was saying. I watched her skin glisten with raindrops, and I found myself in disbelief at how she could not consider herself beautiful.

When I first met her, I couldn't stand the thought of her, let alone look at her. Now, she's the only one on my mind, and I can't tear my eyes away.

_And I don't how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't why, but with you I'll dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Uh, oh. She caught me staring. I quickly looked away, but the damage was done.

"Does something catch your eye, _Miss_ Glinda?"

The way she used that honorific was meant to be mocking, and I hated her for it; she knew exactly why I was staring. She had known for a long time.

I mumbled something in response; I was already facing the window again. I heard her laugh, and shivers ran down my spine. My only defense now was to keep my gaze off of her, and on the darkness outside.

_So baby, drive slow till we run out of road_

_In this one horse town I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now, capture it, remember it_

Elphaba looked up as the bus slowed to a stop. "This is our stop."

I didn't want to get off. For some reason, I just wanted to stay on this bus until the road ran out and we would be kicked off in some unknown place, but it would all be okay because I would have Elphaba. I would always have Elphaba… right?

I grabbed her arm as she started to stand, stopping her. "Stay."

She looked down into my eyes, her own eyes the color of melted chocolate. In that moment, she saw deep down inside of me with those dark eyes of hers, and in a show of complete un-Elphabaness, she sat back down. I leaned against her as the bus started up again, continuing down the street and leaving our hotel far behind.

_Cause I don't how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't why, but with you I'll dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

When the bus finally did reach its last stop, we got kicked off, just as I had predicted. By this time, the rain had subsided into a gentle drizzle.

"Well, are you ready for the walk back?" Elphaba asked.

I nodded and we started walking. Very few words passed between us, and it was almost a relief when we finally did arrive. The rain had started to pick up again, so I hurried inside to save my dress. When I turned around, I found that Elphaba had not followed me, like I had thought. She was still standing in the doorway, watching the rain.

"Elphaba, come inside," I said.

She turned to me. "Have you ever done something for no reason at all, and later wondered why you did it?"

"Sure, I do that all the time. It's called shopping."

Elphaba shook her head. I had not provided the right answer. "That's not what I meant. I meant, have you ever just done something impossibly crazy, like, I don't know… defied gravity?"

"Elphie, don't be silly. No one can defy gravity, it's impossible."

Elphaba approached me and looked down at me with those mesmerizing eyes. "Are you sure?"

I couldn't have replied, even if I had wanted to. All I knew was that she had my hands in her own, and her face was getting closer to mine.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this brave_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something_

When our lips met, I felt as though I were in a dream. And it was dream I did not want to wake up from.

Screw society and what they believe is "right". Because _this_ is right. Our love… it's right.

_It's fearless_

And that's where I find myself now. Elphaba is pulling away gently, though I want her to stay. I look up at her, and she has that wicked grin on her face. I know that look all too well, but I'm too caught up in the moment to know what it means.

_Cause I don't how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

Before I know it, Elphaba has dragged me out of the safety of the hotel and out onto the streets, and into the rain. And I'm in my best dress.

_And I don't why, but with you I'll dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

I want to scream at her for doing this, but she's laughing, and I can't help but join her. After all, when was the last time I did something crazy for no reason?

Elphaba Thropp, you defy society. You're everything I'm not, and I'll follow you anywhere.

Headfirst.

Fearless.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Song: Fearless**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**


End file.
